The Pirate, The Prince, and The Mermaid
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Based on the incredible videos of TikTok user AkiraAries (with permission). A pirate, a Prince, and a Baker's daughter find exactly what they need with each other. If you don't like threesomes then don't read. Lukadrienette. #mlbpirateau #pirateluka #lukapirate #mermaidMarinette Cover image done by Akira Aries (with permission)
1. The Pirate

**While on TikTok I found this user called Akira Aries who does cosplay for Miraculous pirates. When browsing the videos of this brilliant Senpai I found a common denominator. So with Senpai's permission, I have put together this story based on the characters and brilliant videos of Akira Aries.**

**Please enjoy.**

**If you don't like threesomes then I suggest reading another story because this is a Lukadrienette fanfiction.**

**If you see this ~o0o~ it means that the next scene is a TikTok Video from Akira**

* * *

Chapter 1. Captain Luka Couffaine.

Luka's story began at the age of 5.

Life hadn't been the best so far, having poor parents, and being born on the streets. His parents were simple musicians who lived their life playing in the streets to earn money and Luka learned to play the guitar. Luka was a small boy with black hair and natural blue tips, he wore a simple cream shirt with brown pants and an old blue coat. His parents were a lovely slim woman with black hair who could sing and dance in her many colorful sheer costumes with dangling coins. His father a strong man with long dark hair who could play his guitar like a magician while his wife danced like no tomorrow.

Life was simple, easy, and beautiful as they lived in a small house near the outer ring of the kingdom. They called themselves musicians but the Kingdom called them Gypsies. Luka didn't see anything wrong with this life, but others did.

"Mpm why do those people hate us so much?" Luka asked when the people who call themselves Christians walked away laughing after they broke his Father's guitar, stole their earnings and walked away with grins while Luka and his parents were left cleaning up the mess they left of broken guitar pieces, trashed set, and torn costumes.

"They hate us because they believe we are not God-fearing and Bible-reading people." The woman said as he pulled her dress over her purple sheer costume as his father was picking up the pieces of his guitar.

"But we do read the Bible and we pray to God too," Luka said as he packed away the salvageable costumes.

"Yes, we do my boy. But they don't believe that. So they like to show us that our way of life just because it's not the same as theirs. With these actions, they are trying to get us to leave this life and follow their way of living." He said as they had finished cleaning. Luka's father wrapped his arm around Luka's small shoulders and pulled him close with a laugh as they all began to walk home.

"But as long as we are together as a family then nothing can pull us apart." He said as his wife pulled herself in with a loving smile.

* * *

Life, however, was never that simple especially for gypsies of Paris in the year of our lord 1843, never lived long or prospered well.

Luka was held back by the Parisian police as he cried, pleaded, and screamed as he could do nothing while his parents were strung up on poles surrounded by hay and they were burned alive in the name of the Lord to purge the sin and filth of Paris.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the thick smoke polluted the sky while everyone's ears were filled with the happy shouts, and cries of pleasure at watching the gypsies being murdered int he name of God and Paris, while everyone else ears were deaf to the many children who were all grouped together incages as they screamed for their parents.

History was made that day as Paris was 'cleansed' of gypsies, while all of the children that were orphaned that day called it the day Paris was stained red.

The children all sat on the floor of their cages and cried all night as the embers died out and the people all went to bed, and the children were left to watch and try to sleep as the night rolled into dawn.

Luka stayed awake and watched with rage boiling his blood as his parents turned into ash then being swept away into the sewers.

The next thing that happened to all of those poor children according to history was that they were all sent to orphanages under the Church's care for a Christian cleansing. But that's not what happened at all.

Luka and the other children were brought to the church where they each had to endure the beginning of their Christian reform. Though each child knew of God and were taught of him from their parents the Church had other ideas of how the children should be worshipping.

Luka was next in line so he sat in a chair in front of a monk who took a straight razor and with harsh hands he gripped Luka's shoulder-length hair yanking his head back then with harsh movements he shaved the young boy's hair. Luka sat still and watched as his blue hair fell in chunks and covered his gypsy clothing. He felt the razor against his head and occasionally knicking his scalp but not too deep to leave scars.

Once Luka was bald he was lead to the next station a large fire was built in the center of the courtyard as each child was stripped of their gypsy clothes and left naked. Luka watched as his clothes that his mother made him burned along with other clothes from his friends.

They were all lined up both boys and girls all bald as they walked through a shallow cold pool where each child had their faces covered then submerged, leftover pieces of hair floated away as each child was baptized.

After baptism, each child was given a uniform of a plain white shirt, black coat, black pants, black shoes.

Luka was blended in with the rest of the children as they were all loaded once more onto large caged wagons. It was a parade of the bald children that all looked sad and depressed, being driven through the streets of Paris.

Luka watched the buildings go by along with the familiar streets that he and his parents spent many years performing, but only now they remained the painful memories of his past long gone, never to be relived except in the lonely nights of insomnia.

Luka could only follow instructions as the Parisian police, monks, and Nuns all guarded the children as they were transported by chains cuffed to their ankles from the wagons to a long passenger train.

All of these poor children were being shipped off to a remote school in the countryside to be schooled, trained, and raised like good Christian children.

It was a days ride from Paris and Paris was the closest city to the school so it was complete isolation to teach them.

It was only 14 children, 2 sets of siblings, 2 brothers together and 3 sisters together.

They all sat in a line on a crappy bunker of a train, moral ran low as some of the younger ones cried such as a young milk chocolate boy who cried into the shoulder of his older brother, and 2 small caramel-skinned twin girls were crying into the bosom of their older equally caramel-skinned sister.

Luka knew them, they were Chris and his older brother Nino, the twins Ella and Etta with their older sister Alya. Looking around he recognised all of them but only knew most of them as friends.

A group of boys were all hugging and cuddled each other and sniffled as they looked out the windows as the world flashed by, a few girls were also huddled around a straight-faced Chinese girl.

"Kagami isn't it?" He asked looking at the bald Chinese girl.

"Yes, and Your Luka?" She inquired.

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm Mylene." A girl next to Kagami said.

"Alix."

"Rose."

"Nino." The milk chocolate boy said as he held his brother.

"This is Chris." He continued pointing to the crying boy wrapped around him.

"I'm Alya and these are my sisters Ella and Etta." The caramel girl said.

"Nathaniel but you can call me Nathan."

"I'm Marc."

"Kim."

"Max."

"Nice to meet all of you. Seems like we will be spending a lot of time together from now on." Rose said as she sniveled.

"Yes, it does." Mylene agreed.

"Considering we just lost our parents we might as well gather together as brothers and sisters," Luka said holding his fist tightly before he stood up and looked around the train at the children who all looked up at him.

"I know it's not ideal but we need to make the most of what we've been given, and since the school, they are sending us to is isolated so all we will have is each other and we can survive it if we trust each other and be a family," Luka said as he held out his hand towards Nino and Alya.

Everyone paused and looked away in fear while slightly sniveling and letting out more tears.

"Come on guys. We can get through this together. We just need to put our lives with each other." Luka said getting serious.

Luka felt his hand being grasped and looked to see Nino grasping his hand and hauling himself up along with his younger brother, then Alya followed along with her 2 small sisters.

The one by one the others stood up and they all gathered around Luka wrapping the arms around each other and putting their bald heads together as they held each other with close comfort in the warm embrace of their new brothers and sisters.

"Well ain't that quite a tearjerker." They all heard making them jump and look up at where the heavily accented voice came from. A woman was looking down through a hole in the roof of the train, she had long grey hair tied in a braid a long black coat over a pink shirt and red glasses framing her sparkling rebellious eyes.

"Come along children we shall get you out." The woman said as 2 ropes fell down seperating them right before a man with purple spikey hair and a woman with short pink hair jumped down.

"Hello Kids, the name is Jagged stone and this is my partner Penny. Now let's do something about those chains." The mand said as they got to work breaking each cuff then carefully each child was pulled up by the ropes.

Luka carefully helped as each child was lifted, and he refused to be lifted until all of the others were rescued first.

"Alright, lad you're the last one," Jagged said down to Luka, he replied with a smile and a nod. Luka allowed Jagged to wrap the rope around Luka's waist and with a gentle knot Luka grasped the rope and he was hauled up.

The other kids were grouped together with other people who dressed as Jagged, Penny and the woman, As Luka was lead down the metal ladder down the side of the train, the monks, nuns, and guards were all tied up together as the train had been stopped without the children noticing. What's more, is that the train was stopped next to the ocean where a large pirate ship was docked.

"Come along kids your safe now." The grey braid lady said.

"Luka, what do we do?" Nino asked the oldest boy of the group.

Luka looked as all of the kids looked to him for protection, then he looked up to the pirates who were all dressed in dark clothing with flashes of color.

"How can we trust you guys?" Luka asked as he stood in front of the group of his brothers and sisters.

"I understand why you don't." The woman said before whistling at the ship then turned back around to face them.

"You're name is Luka correct?" The woman asked staring down at the small bald boy.

"Yes!" He exclaimed without fear.

"I knew your parents." She said with a calm smile before kneeling as Luka looked at her.

"I knew all of your parents. I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time to help them but I am here now to help all of you, the children of me friends. I understand your reluctance me mateys, considering you've lost your home, your parents, your hair, and you're very identity. But I promise you can trust me. Join me crew on me ship and you all can earn your freedom once more." She said excitedly.

Luka looked at her as she smiled down at him with warmth, but held his ground still unsure.

"Come on boy. Where else do you have to go? All of these children are looking to you. You have to make the decision." She said patting Luka's shoulder gently.

Luka felt her sincerity in her smile and it reminded him of his mother.

"I believe we can trust her guys," Luka said looking back at his friends.

"And at the moment it's our only option." He continued.

"Great choice me mateys. My name is Captain Anarka of The Liberty, welcome to me crew." She said happily.

* * *

The children were all carefully loaded into a longboat and then helped to board the large ship, and when I say large, it was large, with multiple levels, many sails, gold finishings, and the salty fish smell of the great waters.

"Welcome to the Liberty kids," Anarka said as the ship began to take off leaving the land in the past. Luka and the kids watched the train and their captors disappeared from view.

"Well its time that you all got comfortable and something to eat," Anarka said happily.

"Zombizou please lead them down to the children's wing they will stay with Jules and Ivan." The Captain said as she set a black triangle hat on her head with gold trim and a fluffy black feather as she took to the helm.

"Aye, Captain." The red-headed lady said with a smile, she wore a black patchy dress with striped stockings and boots.

"Come along kids." She said but none followed her until Luka lead the way taking someone's hand and thus starting a chain.

Down int he kids wing it was the second floor of the 7 storied ship, this was a large room with colorful tapestries lining the wooden walls, many hammocks tied around the room haphazardly, and toys laid everywhere along with clothes, and books while 2 kids a burly boy and a young girl played together in a corner.

"Juleka, Ivan?" Zombizou said making the 2 kids come up with excitement. The boy was a taller boy for his age that was a bit burly he wore a black shirt beige trousers and brown boots. The girl had on a black dress, purple tights and black boots with black lace fingerless gloves and black hair with a purple streak.

"Will you please show your new brothers and sisters around and get them changed please?" Zombizou said.

"Yes, Ms. Bustier." They both said happily.

The woman looked back at the new children.

"My pirate name is Zombizou but you children can call me Ms. Bustier. Now get comfortable then come up for lunch." She said before heading back up the stairs.

"Hello everyone I'm Reflekta, but you can call me, Juleka," The small girl said with a smile.

"I'm StoneHeart but you can call me Ivan." The boy said.

The children began their introductions and getting to know each other as familiarities and bonds were attached.

* * *

As time went on things got better for Luka and his friends.

At age 13 each child has gotten used to their roles on the ship.

Max had gotten close to the navigator of the ship named Markov and had become just like father and son.

Kim and Ivan had become sons for Jagged Stone who taught them all about the ways of the ship and how to maintain it.

Alix followed Penny who also taught her to maintain the ship.

Mylene and Rose followed Clara Nightingale who was taught about keeping the ship shipshape, not really clean since everyone likes the lived-in look but at least the chaos was organized.

Nathan, Marc, Nino, and Chris were all under the care of a black-clad lazy pirate named Plagg who taught them about the arts, writing, drawing, music, and design.

Alya and her sisters were taken under the wing of the strongest pirate Nora who goes by Anansi and was the strongest fist-fighter on the ship and she treated the three smaller girls like her younger sisters.

Kagami had been taken under the wing of Tikki who taught Kagami who to fight like a pirate and Kagami had become the best sword fighter on the ship.

Then there was Luka, he was happy that he and his friends had found the quite the home on the Liberty.

Luka had grown into quite a 13-year-old young man, just as his friends their hair had all grown back, Luka had spikes of black and blue and it looked great under a dark blue bandana, and over the past years since his joining of Anarka's crew he had also decided it was time to get a piercing, so his ears now were decorated with small gold hoops, and choosing to wear a simple white shirt with black trousers, black boots with white laces, and a black and blue thick belt around his waist. He was quite a handsome young pirate.

Luka focused on the compass while studying the map with Markov and Max.

"Having fun their boys?" Anarka said coming up to look down at the map as the boys looked up at her.

"Were doing well if we keep this up we will be able to find the lost treasure," Luka said happily as he showed the locations on the map.

"Very good. Luka, come talk to me for a moment." Anarka said making Luka look at her in surprise.

"Uh, sure thing Captain." He said smiling before looking back at Max and giving him the compass.

"Make sure to calculate the locations of possible traps as well," Luka said as he followed Anarka.

"Luka?" They heard as they reached the main deck and they stopped and watched as Rose and Juleka came up to them.

"We're working on our next song but were having trouble with the melody," Rose said as she showed her parchment while Juleka strummed her guitar.

"We will have to work on it later. I have some stuff to do with the Captain, and I believe Clara needs you to help her restring the hammocks in our room." Luka said gently and with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot," Rose said with a high pitched gasp.

"Sorry, Juleka gotta go," Rose said rushing off.

"It's ok, Later," Juleka said waving off her pink-clad blond as she rushed off.

"Juleka you need to come with us anyway this has to deal with you as well," Anarka said smiling and looking down at her very own daughter.

"Oh sure, Mom," Juleka said as both she and Luka followed Anarka towards the captain quarters.

"Luka," He heard making them all look at the door of the captain's quarters as Marc and Nath came running up and showing him their picture book.

"What do you think of this we tried using your suggestions," Nath said while Marc looked up at the older boy with a happy smile.

"I will have to look at it later. Don't you guys have other work to do? Like the map?" Luka said with a smile and calm demeanor.

"Oh, right we forgot. Thanks, Luka." Nath said as both he and Marc looked flustered before running off.

Anarka chuckled as she waved him and Juleka into her quarters.

Luka and Juleka looked at each other for a moment before they quickly began play fighting for who goes in first just like siblings.

"Why are you always so strong?" Juleka said as Luka laughed and was able to push himself in first, however, Juleka had a tight hold onto his shirt and he pulled her in too but the added weight caused them to fall next to each other on the floor and they laughed along with Anarka.

"You too act just like brother and sister," Anarka said as she closed the door. Luka sat up pulled off his bandana and ruffled his hair while laughing as Juleka fixed her hair and stood up.

"We have been getting along quite well haven't we?" Luka said standing up and readjusting his bandana.

"Yes. You become an older brother not just to me but to all of us." Juleka said happily as she sat at the little dining table in the center of the Captain's quarters making Luka do the same.

"Well, then how about we make it official then?" Anarka said als sitting down at the table while setting a bowl of candies in front of them making them dig in.

"What do you mean mom?" Juleka said.

"About making Luka your older brother." She replied looking at them and they both stopped midchew.

"I've always wanted a son, and I always pictured him to be as handsome and responsible as you," Anarka said holding his hand as Luka looked at the woman with sparkling eyes that were threatening to leak.

"My husband died before I could have more children." She continued with a sad smile.

"You are like a mini captain on the ship me laddie." She continued looking at him as both he and Juleka began to cry.

"You take charge of the children and they all look up to you, you are strong-willed and strong-bodied. I would love to have you as my son. If you like to join our small rebellious family." Anarka said happily as she also matched his crying.

Juleka also cried and looked at Luka expectantly. However, all Luka did was wipe his tears and run into Anarka's embrace hugging her tightly, she didn't need to be told, she could feel his feelings of acceptance so with her motherly pride she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, Juleka decided to join the hug and they all squeezed each other with love as they became a family.

* * *

Now as a man of 26, Luka has developed the perfect Pirate reputation.

"Damn you Viperion." The older man shouted as he had difficulty running after the nimble pirate.

Luka was smiling and laughing as he held his coat and gloves while running occasionally stopping to put on his boots one at a time.

"Sorry, Governer I didn't know she was married," Luka said as he hopped across the rooftop onto the roof of another house as the guards started showing up.

"You?... My daughter too?" The elderly man said in disgust.

"Oh sorry, I thought you meant your wife," Luka said slapping his hat on his head.

"I don't have a wife," he exclaimed in confusion as Luka also got confused.

"Well the other woman that was with your daughter the short red-head? Now HE was a very convincing woman." Luka said putting on his gloves as he watched the guards surround him down below.

"Short red? You mean my son-in-law?" The Governer shouted as Luka finished putting on his gloves and smirked at the red-faced angry man.

"Hwo did you think I was with?" Luka laughed

"My sister." The Governer growled.

"Oh, I had her company the other day, although when I met her she was dressed as a man. Took me by surprise. So, in reality, I should be mad at you." Luka laughed at the growing anger of the grey haired man.

"Guards get him I want his head." The older man shouted before coughing.

"Viperion!" They both heard then looked to see the young couple in question both wearing loosened dresses while one was clearly a man as they both tossed Luka his belt that held his sword and gun.

"Thank you my lovelies," Luka said catching his belt and blowing them a kiss making both of them swoon like school girls. Then with style, he leaped off of the building just as the guards reached the roof and with style and flair he jumped from roof to roof didging the fat guards who couldn't keep up to save their lives.

He laughed the whole way back to the seaport but stopped a moment when he saw his mother's ship take off the from the docks and he was still a good mile away.

"GET HIM!" he heard and looked back to find them still hot on his heels, but all he could do was smirk.

"This is fun," he said before jumping off the roof making the guards gasp in shock, they ran to the edge of the roof to find Luka laying out on a wagon and saluting them goodbye.

"VIPERION!" He heard and saw more guards rushing after the wagon on horseback.

"Excuse me my lovely." He said getting in the driver seat to find a black hair young man who gasped at seeing the young pirate.

"I need to take over do you mind?" Luka said with a smile as the young lad gawked in shock. Luka grasped his face and pulled him in for a kiss shocking the teenager even more.

"I will take these." He said grasping the reigns and then began to snap them against the horses making them run and go faster.

"They are too old to be going this fast." The lad said holding onto his hat as they fled.

"Not to worry they are doing just fine," Luka said with a smile.

The docks neared as they picked up speed.

"Wait you need to stop." The lad said but Luka didn't listen.

"Not yet," Luka said thrusting the reigns into the hands of the lad right before he jumped onto one of the horses and with ease used his sword to cut the binds to the wagon, off he raced on his own and some guards that were by the docks caught on to the ruckus and tried to stop him but he just kept going faster and even slashing at them as he passed. He had the horse jump from the dock to a ship then raced across the deck to jump onto another ship, then with a pattern, he jumped onto 2 more ships before finally he reached the last as guards followed and some that were on the naval ship he just landed caught his horse. before his horse was stopped he got onto the saddle to stand up then jump onto the mast of the ship, holding on he cut a rope that sent the mast flying outward and right over The Liberty.

"VIPERION!" "Luka," His friends and family said as he let go of the mast right over the deck and fell with a tumble and a laugh then rolled around.

The Mast was pulled back towards its ship just as guards were walking across it trying to mount the ship.

Luka stood up to watch as did they all, the wind picked up carrying the ship faster away from the port town as many guards and the fat older Governor arrived all were shouting.

"CURSE YOU VIPERION AND THE LIBERTY" Making everyone bust out laughing and falling in a pile of laughs and giggles.

"Glad to see you made my boy," Anarka said as she stood proudly with her hands on her hips next to her aging crew.

"Hi Mom, I'm home," Luka said standing up and removing his hat to bow to his mother.

"Indeed. Looks like you had fun." She said watching the younger members of the crew all stood up and dusted themselves off.

"I did. Lovely people. We should come back one day." Luka said happily.

"Alright, alright. You've had our fun now go wash up were headed to Tortuga." Anarka said as she headed towards the helm.

"Tortuga?" Luka questioned.

"What?"

"Tortuga?"

"Why there?"

"What's going on?"

Luka looked to his mom and he and Juleka both ran after her.

"Why are we going to Tortuga?" Luka asked as the other crew all gathered around while most of the older members smiled in understanding.

"Because it is time me hearties," Anarka said as she handed her captain's compass to Luka.

"No, Mom you can't be serious," Luka questioned with concern.

"I am serious. I have made my fortune from the seas and so has my crew." Anarka said as the elders gathered around though they all looked still young they all were getting wrinkles and patches of grey hair.

"Most pirates sail until death. However, we have never been fighting pirates much, and with you young ones getting older now you do most of the workaround here anyway. Us old fogeys are just getting in the way." Anarka said as she guided the helm towards Tortuga.

"When we reach Tortuga those of you who wish to come with me may do so, I am headed to the island for retirement, and when I leave The Liberty for the last time my son Luka will take the Captain's hat," Anarka said making the elders jump for happiness as the young ones clapped and cried.

"But why me mom?" Luka asked getting close to her.

"My boy, the moment I first saw you acting like a true pirate after you joined my crew I knew I had found my replacement. I have been training you ever since." She said wrapping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

"The kids will follow you to the ends of the earth my son, and you know where I will be so don't go thinking you can't come by and visit your old Mum," She said pulling him in for a hug along with Juleka.

"We promise Mom," Juleka said before she sniffed.

"UGH." She growled before pushing them away and especially Luka.

"Mom's right you really do stink. GO clean up and change no one wants to smell that." Juleka said making Anarka laugh as Luka smirked and hobbled off.

Down on the teen floor where all of the kids had grown from the kid's room and gotten their own room, Luka was in his quarters, splashing his naked body with soapy water before looking in his small mirror. Seeing his face and hair drip with water he pondered.

"Captain huh?" He said to his reflection.

* * *

Luka and Juleka squeezed Anarka tightly as the other members all hugged their respective adoptive parents.

Not everyone was leaving for some of Anarka's crew loved the sea too much to retire.

17 members of the crew were leaving which included, Clara Frighteningale, Penny Troublemaker, Ms. Bustier Zombizou, Jagged Guitar Villian, plus Captain Anarka Hardrock.

But those that were staying were Tikki and Plagg along with their fellow Kwami People, Markov who enjoyed being with Max and navigating the great ocean, and Nora who was just a little older then Luka and wanted to stay with her sisters Alya, Ella, and Etta.

But saying goodbye is not easy, even if it isn't forever. It is still hard.

The adults all stayed on the docks of Tortuga and waved as The Liberty took off for the horizon.

The kids all waved as they watched their parents shrink to the size of ants before the land disappeared from view.

"Captain Luka?" The blue-headed man heard making him look to find his crew.

A total of 35 members. Juleka walked forward and Luka looked at her with unsure eyes as she placed their Mother's hat on his head, it was a shining hat of black velvet with gold trim and a fluffy blue feather.

"We look to you now," Nino said.

"Man your stations, we sail for Paris," Luka shouted making them all run to their places.

"Paris, Luka?" Rose asked with concern.

"Yes, it is time we return and show them we are not the sniveling children we were that they stole our parents from." He said climbing up to the helm and with steady hands, he grasped the wheel.

~o0o~

"Wait you're going to steer?" Nathan questioned nervously.

"Oh, are you scared?" Luka teased him feeling better enough to joke around.

"With you at the helm? Terrified." Nathan replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright knock it off," Luka replied with light irritation.


	2. The Prince

**While on TikTok I found this user called Akira Aries who does cosplay for Miraculous pirates. When browsing the videos of this brilliant Senpai I found a common denominator. So with Senpai's permission, I have put together this story based on the characters and brilliant videos of Akira Aries.**

**Please enjoy.**

**If you don't like threesomes then I suggest reading another story because this is a Lukadrienette fanfiction.**

**If you see this ~o0o~ it means that the next scene is a TikTok Video from Akira**

**and this ~0o0~ means the end of the video reference.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Prince Adrien Agreste.

It had been months since The Liberty had seen land, dawn was breaking on the horizon shedding light over the sleeping Kingdom of France and awaking the bustling residents. The seagulls squawked as the great pirate ship headed towards its French port docks.

Up in the Crow's Nest at the top of the ship, the wind blew on his clothes as he watched the kingdom wake up, he hadn't slept at all last night due to anticipation though he was not tired as he had plans for the rich city.

"Captain?" He heard making him look down at the deck to see Nathan, Marc, Max, Juleka, Rose, and Kagami, and they all stared back up at him.

"Time to dock," Juleka said as she held his hat and coat.

~o0o~

Luka nodded before he downed the rest of his Rum then with grace he threw the bottle overboard then slid down he jumped from the crow's nest grabbing onto a rope and slid down with a smile down to the deck.

"All hands on deck," Luka shouted as Juleka handed him his hat.

"Man your stations, get this ship ready to dock." He shouted slapping his hat on his head as Juleka helped him with his coat.

~0o0~

"Come one wake up you scoundrels." He shouted as the kwami people flooded the deck and immediately got to work along with his brothers and sisters from Paris and the Elders also came up, then joined the others following Luka.

Luka walked up the stairs as he was followed by his brothers and sisters to the Captains helm, Luka snapped the lapels of his coat in place as he stood in from of the banister before leaning over and looking down at his family who all crowded around while the elders looked over them in understanding.

"Prepare yourselves, my brothers and sisters," He said looking at them with compassion as they all had tears in their eyes for their past pain was coming to light as memories flooded their minds. Luka grasped at the wheel and drove the ship towards the docks as the wind picked up sending the ship closer, as he watched they followed his line of vision, they all gazed with proud but fearful eyes to gaze once more on the epitome of their childhood nightmares.

"We're home," Luka said with a serious tone.

* * *

The large thick purple curtains were pulled open shedding morning light in the gold glittering room of the young Prince

"Good Morning Your Highness." Said a simple looking butler as he stood next to the bed that the handsome blond prince who was now opening his eyes halfway as he awoke to the light letting his green eyes adjust to change.

"MrNg." He grumbled while slowly waking up. The soft grey sheets and fluffy warmth of his blanket was too enticing to just lay back down and go back to sleep even the fading images from his dreams were still in his mind's eye wanted to pull him back to sleep too.

Adrien sat up letting the sheets fall as his night shirt clung to his muscular body, he rubbed the sleep from his eye as more butlers came in for their duties.

One butler came in carrying a tray of a fine china tea set, the floral gray tea pot was steaming with the scent of tasty Earl Gray.

One butler went right towards Adrien's wardrobe and began pulling out todays outfit that was requested by his father.

One came in carrying a small silver tray that had a cold wet cloth delicately rolled like a cake.

Then 2 came in with a set of freshly pressed sheets and bedding.

Adrien stood up from his bed allowing the 2 butlers get to work on stripping the bed to remake it with the fresh sheets, He took the cold cloth and began wiping his face as the main butler gently removed his night shirt, Adrien finished wiping his face and set the flat warmed cloth back on the tray as the other butlers began to dress him, Adrien took the steaming cup of tea that he was handed and with graceful fingers he traced the design of the cup as he turned the cup getting a delicate but firm grip on the handle.

He sipped the robust tea feeling the hot liquid run down his throat and warm his stomach as the sweet flavor tingled his tongue and the caffeine was awakening his consciousness.

As he drank his morning tea the butlers began to dress him, he always hated how he was fawned over so much. He hated that he was so spoiled and how he had barely been trained to do anything growing up, many people would think it a blessing but not this Prince.

He would love to have some kind of talent that didn't include signing official documents, playing the piano, or shaking hands of nobles or royalty. His butlers always did everything for him.

His clothes always clean, picked out, and they dressed him daily.

His food was always cooked and prepared to perfection.

They kept him bathed, his teeth brushed, and his hair always kept neat, clean, and tidy.

Adrien felt like nothing more than a doll, especially to his own father, his own hands had no use other then signing royal documents, shaking hands or holding his scepter, other than playing his piano, but worst of all he hated was a duty of a royal that his father had been teaching him since childhood, he could still remember how it felt.

Adrien was only a child when his father had brought in his best friend, little Adrien hated seeing Nino in chains, it was a hideous sight. But there he sat kneeling on the marble floor of the throne room chains connecting his cuffs and he cried. Adrien kept his face neutral but was afraid because of the towering presence the stood behind him.

"I'm Sorry Adrien. I can't choose between you over my parents." Nino cried as hot rivers flowed down his face.

"Then you are no longer allowed anywhere near my son." King Gabriel said.

Adrien onlu being a child was scared more of his father then of losing his friend, so with fear and sadness Adrien did as he was told.

"Do it." His father ordered.

Adrien stepped forward and stood in front of the kneeling chocolate gypsy boy.

'I'm Sorry' He mouthed as he raised his hand high, Nino acknowledged his apology with a nod and a smile before closing his eyes.

As fast and as hard as he could, Adrien slapped his hand across Nino's face. A residual clap resounded throughout the throne room along with the rustling of chains, and a body hitting the floor with a pained grunt.

Nino laid on the floor holding his slowly swelling face as he cried in physical pain but not emotional, the guards picked him up and escorted him out of the palace then released him after unlocking his chains.

Adrien had walked away with a pulsing hand; he held his head high while trying to hold back his tears. He knew that if he didn't hit him as hard as he could than his father would have hit him harder and a lot more, so really this was a kindness.

Adrien finally let go of his emotions when he was in his room and saw Nino walking away from the palace for the last time.

However his kindness was short-lived, Adrien was truly helpless on that horrible day in history, he was being kept in his room, he pounded on the window and cried out in pain as his friend Nino was locked in a cage with other gypsy children as all of their parents and many other gypsy adults were burned alive.

"NO, STOP IT." Adrien cried out in pain, but all he could do was scream, cry and pray.

It was a horrible day, and it was the last time he saw Nino.

Adrien looked in his mirror, it had been many years since then, he had grown from that whimpering child into this strong, tall young man. His hair flared to the side in a feathered style, he wore a white suit with gold trim.

Life as a living doll Prince was dull. SItting through the long never-ending line of subjects with complaints, He had to spend the entire time sitting in his throne wearing the thick velvet cape was hot, his gold crown was heavy on his head but the weight of responsibility behind it was even worse.

Oh, how dreary life of a Royal doll was.

* * *

~o0o~

"Father no." Adrien proclaimed as he was standing next to Chloe.

"I will not hear any arguments, son" King Gabriel said earnestly standing tall next to Andre and Audrey as they smiled happily.

"But Father she is just a friend to me," Adrien exclaimed.

"Yes, you both have been arranged to be married since you were both born, we have arranged your friendship to get you close and so that someday a wedding will be done to ensure the future of this Kingdom," Gabriel said as a servant came up with a tray of drinks, making the parents each take one while Chloe grabbed the last 2 and offered one to Adrien.

He couldn't deny that Chloe was beautiful, with her long platinum blonde hair, slim but curvy figure and pretty blue eyes. But she was like a sister to him, nothing more.

Fighting them, however, was of no use.

"Come on Adrikins, we will be the best and beautiful King and Queen this godforsaken kingdom has ever seen." Chloe sang in her shrill voice irritating his ears.

"Very well," Adrien said grasping the gold forged glass flute of champagne, with a gentle swing of his wrist he joined the others in the toast.

He watched as they all sipped from their bubbling and sweet firewater. He tipped back his own glass letting the cold sweetness burn his throat.

"Trapped as always." Adrien thought bitterly.

~0o0~

* * *

He had one escape, a solace that allows his happiness to be let out in the ways he can't ever do at home.

When the night has fallen and the Kingdom has fallen asleep, it was now the time of the black cat.

Adrien slipped out of his bed in silence, with the grace of a cat, he pulled out his mourning coat that he wore to his mothers funeral, it was black velvet with silver lining and decorations, he matched it with a black silk shirt, black silk pants, black lace boots with silver-tipped toes. The final piece of the outfit was a black leather mask that he wore right over his eyes easily concealing his identity.

The final trick was the style of his hair, usually, he has it parted on the side as per his father wants, however, Adrien prefers it parted down the middle, he combs his bangs down into his eyes with ease but his green eyes still shown. The Kingdom called him Cat Noir, pouncing into trouble with grace, stopping wrongdoers and protecting the people with chivalry and heroism, then just like slinky black cat he fled into the night barely as a shadow.

Only select few in the kingdom itself were good let alone a master at the weapon known as the Bo staff and even fewer actually know what it even was, Luckily not one person knew that Prince Adrien was one of few that was a true master at the simple but deadly weapon. Jumping from building to building was always the most fun Adrien ever had, it always gave him the true feeling of freedom he always wanted and even more with the feeling of flight, the air running through his hair.

The only other masked person to watch out for in this city was the famous criminal Hawkmoth, always doing business with pirates and the black market. He always has been and always will be Cat Noirs greatest rival.

"HELP," A frightened voice shouted easily catching his attention, he skidded to a stop on a roof and looked in direction of the voice while also catching a glimpse of the sun going to sleep behind the horizon painting the sky orange, pink, purple, and navy blue. So with swiftness and grace, he bounded towards the voice in search of adventure.

The Kingdom was mostly quiet and peaceful except for the occasional drunk being a little too loud or a petty thief in need of extra cash. So imagine his surprise on the scene he stumbles on that wasn't one had ever encountered before.

It was a simple woman in a plain brown dress, her blonde hair was ratted and she reeked of fish while her belly was poking out from under her shirt, though she was pudgy and plain-looking she was still charming in her own way, and it seemed like her charm had caught the attention of pirates.

She laid cowering in an alley as 2 pirates stood over her, one was red-haired with a red and brown striped shirt and a brown vest, black pants, and brown ankle boots. The other was a taller man with blue hair sticking out from under his black hat with gold trim, he had on a long black trench coat with gold trim that matched his hat, black pants, tall blue/black laced boots, and a blue belt.

"Come on." The redhead cried as he slowly stepped closer to the woman.

Cat Noir took this opportunity to jump down and intervene.

"Don't get many pirates in these parts." He said grasping his Bo staff in both hands as he took his fighting stance and stared as the redhead turned quickly in surprise showing Cat Noir that he had green eyes wide with shock as he stared at the newcomer behind round glasses and his vest had pins on it.

His blue-haired companion turned slower and with distaste in Cat Noir direction. His blue hair hid his eyes as he turned but Cat Noir could see his sneer at being interrupted and the woman fled. As the man turned Cat Noir noticed that he had on a white ruffle shirt under his trench coat that hid a muscular chest underneath while a gold medallion that hung from his neck glimmered in the sunset light.

Then in an instant, smoldering cat green eyes met passionate teal, and thus all tension in both of them left, they stared at each other in awe. Cat Noir gasped lightly at the handsome face of the blue-haired pirate, his full lips smiled back at him. Luka was also taken aback by the intense green eyes that bore into his very soul, he smiled deviously as he gazed at this chivalrous, handsome, blonde man. His body was toned and strong, though hidden beneath the black clothes he wore Luka could tell this man was not just a simple man, he was well trained. Oh how Luka was going to have so much fun making this man his.

"I think its time we return to the ship Nathan," Luka said while smiling and looking at his first mate.

"Captain?" Nathan questioned as he held his hand to the hilt of his still sheathed sword.

"We got what we needed," Luka said pulling out his sword and gun and pointing them at the black-clad man.

"Whatever you stole from that woman you will return it." Cat Noir said regripping his staff and preparing for a fight just as Luka attacked with his sword and Cat Noir repelled with his staff, thus began a dance of staff strikes, sword swipes, and matching footsteps.

"You're quite agile for a Pirate." Cat Noir complimented.

"And you're quite rebellious for a cat," Luka said.

Another side swipe, another match of footsteps, and another block with his staff.

"Captain." Cat Noir heard making him look to see the redhead that was called Nathan. He was a little way down the street now holding up a paper with a very familiar layout.

"Another time then?" Luka said with a light wicked chuckle.

Cat Noir turned back towards the pirate Captain just in time to see his teal eyes shine with mischief behind his spiky blue hair with a smoldering smirk before a hard smack hit his head. He fell to the ground clutching his head and rubbing the area where he was hit then he opened his eyes and looked up to see the 2 pirates running away with swiftness just as darkness fell over the Kingdom when the sun fell behind the horizon making their fleeting figures disappear into the darkness.

* * *

"Damn it." Adrien cursed as he reentered his bedroom, dawn was 2 hours away, he had spent all night tracking those pirates and had come up with nothing. He even had gone to the port and checked every ship and every boat, most of them were merchant ships, only 3 could have been pirate ships but there was no way of telling which one was the one those pirates were on. So with a tired body, pounding head, and half-broken spirit, he returned to his castle to sleep for what was left of the night.

He was quick to shed his black clothes and hid them away for him to wash and reuse another day. Walking around in only his birthday suit he went into the attached bathroom where the underground hot spring flowed constant hot water in and out of a large tub for his use. He had himself a quick bath with roses floating around in the water, cleaning himself of sweat and dirt, he was lucky that the hit on his head didn't draw blood.

Now, all clean he slipped on a clean nightshirt and climbed into bed letting the soft bedding cover him with comfort and easily lull him into a heavy exhausted sleep.

* * *

Luka was sitting in a small hammock that was tied up in between 2 poles near the helm, he swung freely as he played with a dagger while Nathan was going on one of his rants again.

"Bad idea. This is a bad idea. A really bad idea." Nathan said pacing back and forth as Juleka, Rose, and Kagami were all standing around all listening in on the rant as they ate their dinner of fried duck and sweet potato fries.

"I get that your worried Nathan but you're going to worry yourself a hernia," Kagami said as she drank from her bottle of rum.

"Oh Ho~. I am too young for a hernia, but I wouldn't be surprised if I get an aneurysm because of our dear Captain and the endless line of well-fucked bodies he leaves in his wake." Nathan complained roughly scratching his head in frustration.

Luka smirked in happiness before settling lower in the hammock at Nathan's claim.

"Oh no no no no-no-no. Look at him he is already thinking up a plan to get him." Nathan lightly screamed in frustration, as Luka took a bite of duck and smirked watching his friend and first mate work himself into a tizzy.

"Oh, WHY? Why did you make ME the first mate?" Nathan cried before falling into Marc's embrace.

"You're quite the overdramatic one, aren't you old friend?" Luka said kicking his feet to stand and twirl around letting his trench coat flare as the crew watched their captain's theatrics.

"Do you have another target dear Captain?" Rose said with a wistful voice.

"Oh yes, dear Rose," Luka said taking another bite of fried duck.

"What was it this time? That drew you to him?" Juleka asked biting some sweet potato fries.

"It was his eyes." Luka began looking up at the sky with a look of longing dreams.

"His eyes were smoldering green, they were filled with a life of servitude that was just begging to be free. Oh, I will have a great time convincing him to become a pirate." Luka said smirking as he looked over the side of the ship towards the Kingdom that was awakening in the chilly Parisian morning.

~o0o~

"Ok, hold on Captain," Nathan said coming up and standing next to him, making Luka smile and look at Nathan with a smirk.

"You remember that little voice in your head?" Nathan said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Just for a moment imagine that you have one, what would it be saying about that Black Cat man?" Nathan tried with a hopeful smile.

Luka looked up for a moment as the crew watched with knowing smiles.

"Grrrrrrrr..." Luka growled sexually.

"NO, bad Captain," Nathan said lightly slapping Luka with his journal.

~0o0~

Luka chuckled and began prancing around laughing as Nathan chased him around to keep hitting him.

"Come on Nathan, you can do better than that." Luka taunted as the chase went on.

"So what is the plan now?" Juleka said catching her brother's attention making the chase come to an abrupt stop and Nathan running into Luka's back before falling to the ground grasping his hurt nose.

"Ah yes the plan," Luka said.

"Ow." Nathan groaned on the floor grasping his nose as Luka reached into his coat and pulled out the roll of paper that Nathan picked up earlier. he stepped over Nathan to stand in front of the rest of his crew. Marc stepped up behind him and helped Nathan up. His nose wasn't bleeding or broken and wasn't going to be bruised, just a nice hit to catch him off guard.

"This my friends is a public invitation for Paris," Luka said as Nathan and Marc went to sit down and share a bottle of rum.

"The photo at the top is of the golden boy of Paris, the beloved Prince Adrien and his young bride Lady Chloe Bourgeois," Luka said pointing at the small painting of the couple above the fancy writing.

"Are they rich?" Kagami asked configuring the plan.

"Oh, beyond our imagination," Luka said happily.

"Adrien?" Nino exclaimed with longing.

"I know, Nino," Luka said nodding his head in the direction of his friend.

"Prince Adrien is the son of the man who condemned our parents to their firey graves," Luka said standing tall with the air of honorable Pirate Captain.

"And Lady Chloe Bourgeois is the daughter of the second richest and most powerful man in Paris. Prime Minister Andre Bourgeois who also aided in the deaths of our parents." Luka said handing the paper to Kagami to look at and then give to the others to also look at.

"So what are we gonna do?" Nino asked with concern.

"These two are engaged to be married, and they have an Engagement Ball planned for the Kingdom and its people to come and celebrate." He said happily but deviously.

"So most of you are going to enjoy a night of dressing up and partying." He exclaimed pulling out the stolen trunk and sliding it towards them just as the lid flew open just as it stopped right in front of them, they all looked at the glittering clothes and jewelry.

"Oh, how pretty," Rose exclaimed pulling out a pink and light purple corset dress.

"Indeed beautiful, my dear Rose," Luka said happily, patting her head as he passed.

"You all shall infiltrate the ball and wait for the signal from Nathan and me, then we will make a scene catching everyone's attention in time for you all to kidnap the dashing prince and his bride," Luka said excitedly.

~o0o~

"NO," Nathan said quickly and firmly while standing up and staring at the Captain who smiled mischievously.

"Come on, you love it.' Luka said coming closer and taking off his hat to scratch his head and giving his first mate a wicked smirk, while Nathan pulls off his glasses to pinch his nose from his oncoming headache.

"I hate it," he said cleaning the lenses of his glasses.

"It great, it works every time," Luka said while putting his hat back on.

"It's humiliating," Nathan said putting his glasses back on while Luka picks up his gun.

"Do you have a better plan?" Luka asked giving him a wicked smirk and adjusting his coat.

"No," Nathan replied shaking his head but not wanting to give in.

"We're doing it," Luka said happily while the crew enjoys the comedy act as they picked out their outfits.

"We are not doing 'Get Help'." Nathan said standing firm but inwardly knowing that he can't argue with his Captain as the blue-haired man stood there smirking evilly back at him.

* * *

Yet another Ball.

Adrien had been bored since he arrived. Forced to wear another outfit his father chose, a white shirt, a ruffled white shirt front, a white and gold coat, black pants, and black boots with gold embellishments. His hair was in the spiky side sweep that he hates. He was entirely uncomfortable.

"Why do glum Adrikins?" Chloe said wearing a white gown with a black corset embellished with gold, her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with a gold tiara, her pretty face was done up with too much makeup and she had doused herself with perfume it clouded his nose. What was worse was that she was constantly hanging all over him and it made him feel overwhelmed.

"Just tired." He said feigning happiness as he took a drink from a gold champagne flute. They were sitting next to each other on a bench on a dias as groups of people came by giving their happy faces and joyous greetings with their congratulations on the upcoming nuptials.

"This is great, isn't it? All of these poor people fawning over us. It feels like we're already the King and Queen doesn't it?" Chloe laughed haughtily.

'Ugh.' Adrien growled to himself in thought. He looked around the room gazing at the people picking out the people he knew from around town, the butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker, and...

"Who is that?" Arien thought to himself as he looked closer, focusing on her.

She was a small girl in a pink and purple corset gown, she had a short blonde bob with a crown of flowers, but what made her stand out was her pretty face of lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and her overindulging smile and a pink mask, it was obvious that she wasn't a regular Parisian, and she looked very familiar. Adrien looked around her at the people she was talking with and they too looked familiar, the Asian girl with blue/black hair who wore a gown of red, black, and gold with a matching mask, the boy in black and white suit with black hair and a matching mask, The 2 tall muscular boys one in red and orange with a matching mask and one in grey with a mask, and the short chubby girl with braids in a blue and purple gown with a matching mask.

"They're here!" He said to himself.

"Who is?" Chloe said looking in his direction with minor curiosity.

"My Prince?" They heard making Chloe look.

"Thank you, you can put it with the rest," Chloe said as Adrien was a bit awestruck because the voice that just addressed him was one he hadn't heard in a long time.

Adrien gasped a breath as he looked at the man who stood before them. He looked exactly the same, with short black hair, a green beret with a black feather, a green mask, a dark green coat, a black shirt, green pants, and black boots. He held a decorated wooden box ready to give it as a gift. His companion was a woman with brown hair that blended to red she had it tied back into a ponytail, she wore a gown of orange with black and white accent colors and matching mask.

"Good evening good sir." Adrien feigned ignorance as he stood up and stepped closer to his dear friends.

"We give our congratulations, Your Highness." The Lady said with a curtsy that also brought the green clas man into a bow.

"Thank you. It is a tremendous... Honor... to have you both here." Adrien drew out as their acting seemed normal to everyone else but to them, they could all tell they all remembered each other, the years they spent of their childhoods playing with each other.

Adrien stepped forward and gently grasped the wooden box lightly running his hands along the mans hand as their eyes met.

"Thank you for coming. All of you. It is great to see you again" Adrien said quietly only letting Nino and Alya hear.

"You as well," Nino said letting go of the box as Adrien stepped away.

Nino and Alya bowed once more then turned away but they stayed close making the others come up and join them.

Adrien turned back towards the bench and carefully set the box on the table.

"Adrien you can put it with the others, we have more presents to accept." Chloe sneered at the small gift.

"Chloe how about we just let them leave their gifts and you can count them while taking inventory," Adrien said not looking at her.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Sabrina come with me I need someone to do the heavy lifting." Chloe screeched as she walked away making the orange-haired handmaiden follow her.

Adrien carefully opened the wooden box and looked inside he gazed at it for a moment then closed it tight. He turned around to look at his old friends who all looked back at him with serious straight faces.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a masculine voice shouted.

"GET HELP, PLEASE." The voice shouted catching everyone's attention around the ballroom, Adrien quickly looked to see none other than the blue-haired pirate in a nice suit coat of teal with silver embellishments while he wore a teal mask and the red-haired pirate in a red suit coat with gold embellishments and a matching mask, the pirate Captain held the red pirate who looked quite ailed.

"PLEASE MY BROTHER, HE'S DYING." Luka cried out as some people gathered around then just as quickly Adrien didn't notice his friends coming up to him, Nino and Marc tried grasping his arms just as the girls tried covering his head, then quickly Nathan and Luka pulled out their guns and swords and began attacking just as Adrien decided to take action easily avoiding the crews attempt at his kidnapping, though he was to busy to notice, as was everyone else, so they easily fixed themselves to act as nothing happened.

Adrien pushed through the crowd pulling out his Bo staff and making it extend into action just as he jumped in and black a bullet that was aimed for the chandelier and with swiftness he blocked his sword aimed for a guard.

Luka stared in awe, he had assumed that the Prince was just some weakling boy who let his guards do all of the fighting in wars, but no, here he stood taking a battle stance with a look on his handsome face of revenge and fight. He gasped in passion at the familiar smoldering green eyes.

"Well, Well, Well," Luka smirked as they kept up their strength against each of their weapons holding the other up.

"Pirate, you have no business here," Adrien said with a challenge pushing him back, then his crew joined him, and suddenly Adrien was surrounded by the Miraculous Pirates, what hurt more was that he knew them all, especially the redhead and the blue-haired Captain, now surrounded by the people he recognized first.

"Captain Viperion and your pirate crew," Adrien said feeling conflicted.

"Indeed so," Luka said with a wicked smile.

"Adrien, stand down," Gabriel said coming up with many guards surrounding them. Adrien did as told and retracted his staff while his father came up next to him, he quickly grasped the staff from Adrien and pocketed it making Adrin feel like a child as his father took it away as if he took away a toy.

Luka saw the exchange and instantly got upset that such a raging spirit was being held down by such a tight leash.

"You think your army can take on me and my pirate crew?" Luka laughed as he stalked around with power.

"You think you and your renegades of gypsy children can escape me a second time?" Gabriel laughed, instantly making Luka very pissed along with his brothers and sisters.

"We are no longer afraid of you," Luka argued standing tall emotionally and not backing down from the war that was being raged in the center of this immaculate ballroom.

"Oh, but you should be," Gabriel said making the guards attack instantly, Luka and the pirates took action fighting off every guard that came their way. Adrien held Chloe as she huddled with him but not with fear but as if she was a Queen dealing with tedious things.

Adrien, however, was torn, he wanted to be next to his friends fighting for freedom, but the fear and respect of his father kept him in place right next to Chloe. They stood back and watched as the pirates easily overpowered the guards, they fought hard and the pirates all laughed as they practically danced around the palace guards, it was a complete joy to watch his old friends acting just the way he remembered, he wished he could be with them just like when they were children playing pirates.

His childhood was like a dream when he and his friends played in the streets, they gave Adrien gypsy clothes, their parents played their music, they chased each other around with wooden swords and laughter following, his favorite game was exactly what he was seeing.

Luka, wearing pirate clothes and his father's hat and acting just the same as he was now. Dancing around with laughter and his sword surrounded by his crew, he always was the best fighter and still is, Adrien's heart was all a flutter at watching him, he had grown into an extremely handsome man.

Then just as it started was as quick as it ended, the guards lying on the floor, and all of the pirates stood holding their swords with smiles and laughter as Luka was charged at by the last guard but Luka sidestepped quickly, grasped the guard's sword held fist then he used the guards own weight he twirled him around as he pulled his belt out letting his pants fall than with a mischievous laugh he slapped the guards ass making him yelp in pain as he grasped his cheeks and tripped over his pants and fall flat on his face.

"Pfft." Adrien chuckled but tried to hide it by turning it into a cough into his fist, but he caught the eye of the blue-haired rebel and he smiled back at him with glee as they shared a humorous but silent chuckle.

"It is time we take our leave, this party is too boring for my taste," Luka said raising his arms out with his sword and gun, the fancy-dressed guests all cowered in the corners of the room, so with a deep smile he shot his gun at the chandelier making it swing and turning the room dark. The guests all shrieked in fright as some ruffle of fabric and glass clinking was heard around the darkroom. Adrien felt no fear even though Chloe cowered into his embrace and he held her but he felt nothing except peace, a feeling that he hadn't felt in years.

Suddenly a presence was next to him with a firm but gentle hand landing on his shoulder and he felt the passionate presence press in as a heated breath whispered into his ear.

"You're always welcome with us when you want to escape." The hot voice raised goosebumps over him as each breath winded in his ear, then just as quickly the voice and the presence left. Leaving Adrien with a heated body and in need of release, so when the lights come back on to find the room empty of pirates Adrien could not be more full but mostly of ambition and need.

* * *

They all arrived back on the liberty with laughing voices and smiling faces, the girls had their dresses hiked high, the guys practically throwing off their masks in joy, though their plans were foiled they didn't let it get them down.

"Oh my, that was so much fun," Mylene said pulling off her mask and kicking off her heels, as other girls joined her, then with their skirts hiked high and in bare feet, with no masks they all began to dance and laugh around the deck of the ship.

"I haven't had that much fun in forever," Nino said yanking off his cloak and following the girls making the other men follow him, the crew danced and laughed in happiness.

One member, however, was not in a dancing or happy mood. he stomped on deck ignoring his crew and climbed up the small staircase to the helm, where he stabbed his sword on the railing to keep in place before slamming into the hammock with an exasperating sigh.

"You alright Captain?" Nathan asked as he noticed the aggravated actions of the Captain, thus caught the attention of the crew making them stop and look up in concern.

"Did you see the way that pompous asshole treated him?" Luka growled remembering the way as he fiddled with his dagger, Gabriel acted towards Adrien.

"The King has always treated Adrien like that," Nino said as he and the others joined him up around Luka.

"It was like Adrien was still a child or even... a pet," Luka growled again as he threw his dagger next to his sword splitting the wood of the railing, he crossed his arms with a humph. Nathan stepped forward with matching crossed arms, he could have been delicate, he could have been just like a brother and teased him, but Nathan was the first mate for a reason, and it was for his kind nature or nice guy attitude.

"So what are you planning Captain? Another kidnapping of our dear Prince? Get the King hot on our trails?" Nathan asked with wide eyes and a serious face.

"He is a misfit just like us, we just need to get him here," Luka said unphased by Nathan's worried expression.

"So that was your plan." They all heard a voice and instantly they turned in the direction to see the blonde man in black hanging from the rigging.

"You're here!" Luka said happily as he jumped up with a smile and stood below him.

"I heard about your attack and came to..." Cat Noir said but was interrupted.

"You followed us here just like I told you," Luka said happily as he smirked up at him.

"Captain?" Nathan questioned.

"Calm down. It's Prince Adrien." Luka said waving down his first mate while everyone immediately got confused.

"What?" Cat Noir questioned with concern but faking it as confusion. Luka looked back up at the black-clad prince.

"I can tell who you are, your physique, hair, and face are the same," Luka said staring up with passionate eyes as he was stared down at with smoldering ones. The crew looked up at surprise as they looked over him and noticed what they didn't before.

"Adrien? Is... Is that you?" Nino asked walking up to stand next to Luka and stare up at the blond man.

Adrien took a deep breath and sighed squeezing his eyes, then with a slick movement, he jumped down from the rigging and landed on his feet right in front of Luka and Nino. They all came closer and stared in awe, Adrien looked at each of them and felt the most comfortable he had ever been. Adrien peeled off his mask with one hand then with the other he ruffled his hair back to its recognizable position.

"Adrien!" Nino exclaimed as the prince looked up at them, then with love and acceptance in their hearts, Nino made the first plunge wrapping his arms around his old friend, then Luka followed and one by one they all joined together in a group hug, each person was filled with the most love they had ever felt or given. The Liberty had always been a boat of love and acceptance for anyone, no matter how strange, awkward, weird, fat, skinny, or how they dressed; Everyone was always accepted and loved. So adding a blond Prince whose father murdered their parents, was welcome with loving and open arms, quite literally.

* * *

The crew all gathered around on the deck, the fancy clothes all shed and put away while fresh simple clothes replaced them, Luka and Adrien both sat next to each other as they shared a bottle of rum.

"So you started as Cat Noir as an escape?" Luka asked with his arm over his knee as his leg was sit up on the bench, as Adrien was hunched over, he had shed his long coat but had put back on his mask and fixed his hair back for comfort reasons that his friends were completely fine with.

"Yes. I always felt trapped, living under my father's rule." Adrien explained as Luka passed him the bottle and he took a generous drink.

"I'm sorry that you were left here without us," Luka explained looking at him as he took back the bottle to take a drink of his own.

"I know that we were your escape as a child, and for a while, your father was fine with it," Luka said letting his foot down to stretch out.

"He didn't know," Adrien said looking up as he finally revealed making the crew all look at him.

"So even as a child, you were sneaking out?" Luka asked with a laugh and taking another drink as Juleka and rose came around with trays of mugs of beer and food, Luka and Adrien both took their shares making them move on.

"Yeah. Which brings me to the next order of business." Adrien said setting down his plate and mug before standing and catching everyone's attention. He stood in the center as he looked around at them with a sincere face.

"From the bottom of my heart my friends..." He began looking at them as they looked up at him.

"...I am so sorry..." He said beginning to cry as he remembered that day making hot tears flow down his face and they all sat up straighter with worried faces.

"It was all my fault. My father sent a guard after I snuck out one night and he found out about my friendship with all of you." Adrien explained calmly but with sadness as the group caught on.

"My father tried to at least convince Nino since he knew about him, but he stayed true to who he was and I am so glad he did." He said looking at the dark-skinned boy who looked up at his old friend with teary eyes and endearing smile.

"And I'm sorry for hitting you, but you know my father..." Adrien said looking at him with begging eyes.

"Yes, I know. If you didn't hit as hard as you could, then your father would have done worse. So I thank you for doing what you could for sparring me." Nino thanked quickly standing and wrapping Adrien in a hug.

"Thank you for understanding and not being mad at me, dear friend," Adrien said squeezing him tightly. Nino let him go and sat back down as Adrien continued looking around the group.

"I didn't know of my father's plans." He continued. Luka watched his monologue with due interest and passion.

"I was so upset to the point of illness as I watched from my room as you were all caged up and forced to watch your parents get murdered and I hated my father for being such a monster, and I hated that I couldn't do anything to help," he admitted with sadness while they all listened with love and understanding.

"It's not your fault Adrien," Alya said standing up with seriousness making others follow.

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Yeah, it's not your fault."

The others all gathered around and agreed. Luka sat still and watched with a smile as his brothers and sisters all gathered banding together to forgive this man of a sin that he did not commit. Luka nodded his head as they continued so he made his decision, he stood up then stepped up onto the bench to stand over them.

"If you truly mean what you say." Luka began making them all look at him.

"We all went through Hell and back to become the family that we are today." He preached as his crew felt unsure.

"But we all want you here with us. So you will go through a trial as we did and then you will officially be our brother." Luka said with a devious smile making his crew lightly chuckle with uncertainty.

* * *

"Captain are you sure?" Alya asked worriedly.

"Absolutely." He chuckled as he ran his hands through the gold locks while Adrien sat there still and calm as a statue.

"Adrien?" Juleka asked as Luka raised his dagger.

"Ready?" Luka asked squeezing his hand.

"Its alright you guys. You all had to go through much worse than this. I'm ready," Adrien said before taking a deep breath as Luka grasped a handful of his golden locks and easily sliced through them with his dagger, Adrien watched as the locks of his hair fell in chunks but he did not feel its loss as an actual loss but in fact a pathway to freedom.

"All done," Luka said as he dropped the last lock and came around with a smile while gently brushing the rest of his hair to the side, Adrien felt the breeze on one side of his head.

"Here you go," Juleka said as she handed him a mirror, Luka stepped back while brushing the fallen locks to the side. Adrien held up the mirror and saw what he has been wanting to see for a long time.

"Oh wow." He said in surprise as the blond-haired black-masked pirate looked back at himself. He hadn't truly seen him since he was a child, he looked completely different.

"It looks good Adrien." Nino complimented while Luka kicked the hair through a small porthole at the bottom of the deck wall to float away with the waves.

"NO." He said standing up and pulling on his coat as they all watched.

"I am Cat Noir, the newest crew member of Viperion." He said with a smile as his new brothers and sisters all gathered around.

"Then Welcome brother," Luka said pulling his own coat on and came up to slap him on the back and hand him a mug of beer.

"So lets party as a family and celebrate our new brother," Luka said raising a mug making them all grab theirs in a hurry of fabric and smiles. as Cat Noir received hugs and back slaps.

"Congratulations indeed." A devious voice said aloud catching their attention. They all looked on in surprise at the newcomer, HawkMoth walked onto the ship in a purple suit with his assistant Mayura who wore a vibrant navy feathered dress.

"King Gabriel?" Luka said coming to the front of the group as calm and as cool as ever even still holding his mug and taking a drink while the crew looked on and not revealing their shock.

"Captain Viperion!" The King growled as he walked around the deck clacking his cane as he walked.

"I see you brought your assistant Natalie with you. Have you both come to celebrate with us?" Luka asked calmly while Mayura fanned herself with her large peacock fan. Adrien, however, was in shock but still trying to hide in the shadows in fear.

"Oh yes, I just heard the joyous news that you have a new member." He said with a tone of snark.

"Where is he? I would love to welcome him personally." Gabriel said swinging his cane stylishly turning it into a sword.

The crew all looked at Luka to see his reaction while Adrien hid in the darkness in the back. Luka tapped his foot for a moment with a smile before chugging his beer.

"As you wish, your Majesty." He replied with a deep overdramatic bow.

"Come on out and say hello," Luka said aloud.

"Aye, Captain." Cat Noir said as he gently brushed through the crowd and emerged right next to Luka. The King watched as the notorious black-clad hero emerged from the darkness and now he was finally face to face with his city number one enemy.

"I've been looking forward to clashing swords with you since your arrival in my Kingdom," Gabriel said not knowing who was under the mask.

"As have I." Cat Noir said as he quickly reached over to Luka who was surprised by the movement especially when he reached into his coat and grasped his long staff making Luka unable to help himself but gasp in shock right before Cat Noir pulled out Luka's sword. Luka was shaken at first was composed himself as he viewed the strong blond man hold his sword with the grace and fearlessness of a pirate and Luka couldn't help but feel full of pride at his old friend.

Then the clashing began, Luka was getting more and more excited as he watched.

"Your quite the fighter for a cat," Gabriel said as they pressed the swords against each other before he pushed Cat Noir away.

"And you're quite ugly for a butterfly." Cat Noir replied as he kicked out his legs and made him fall right before he slashed his sword against the King's cheek.

"Gah." The King screamed holding his bleeding cheek.

"HawkMoth," Natalie said rushing to his side.

"No, I'm ok, I have this under..." He tried sitting up but they were met with multiple swords pointed at them. But most importantly was the gold sword and gold gun that was held by Luka and Cat Noir.

"Yield or we will have no problem in killing you both her and now." Cat Noir lied as Luka looked at him for a second before looking back at the King.

HawkMoth looked at all of his options but found no other alternative, with a sword at every point around him along with a few guns there was no other option.

"Very well, I yield to you children," HawkMoth growled in frustration.

"Then get off of my ship," Luka growled back not letting either of his weapons move an inch.

"As you wish." He claimed before slowly standing up and turning towards Mayura then with a look they shared that the others didn't see. Just as suddenly it happened that Mayura attacked using her fan and a sword, she fought with grace as she disarmed the crew quickly, then by the time the crew all came around after getting their hands and faces knocked around that they noticed what HawkMoth had done.

Cat Noir was the first to take action.

"Captain." He screamed in anger as he drew his sword and held it straight at HawkMoth.

HawkMoth held the young Pirate Captain around his torso keeping his arms against him with his own gun pointed right at Luka's head, he looked unimpressed himself but very pissed off.

"So what now HawkMoth?" Luka asked Grasping the arms that held him while the barrel of his gun was pressing roughly on his head causing him a migraine.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you go?" HawkMoth threatened with a smile.

"Why Not?" Luka asked bravely holding himself up with courage and without fear as his life was put on the line.

"If I were to let you go then there will always be a chance for you and my son to interact. Therefore, I am taking you with me." He said as he began pulling Luka off the ship.

"NO." Cat Noir shouted coming closer with anger.

"Captain!" Nathan copied Cat Noirs' frustration.

"If any of you even try to follow us then I will kill him." HawkMoth threatened holding Luka tightly to choke him making him gasp for breath and try grasping the arms that held him. The crew noticed and they backed away slowly in submission.

"Good little children," HawkMoth growled as he stepped off fully onto the docks where palace guards waited with a cage wagon.

"As for YOU." He growled before pushing Luka with force into the grasp of the guards who grabbed him roughly. Luka couldn't help but follow the way he was pushed then felt the cold armor of the guards as they held him by his arms and waist while one even grabbed his head holding him in place but making his favorite hat fall off.

Cat Noir watched as Luka's blue hair was messed up and he was forced to submit while he was forced to kneel with his head bowed as HawkMoth towered over him.

Luka stared up at him with hatred in his eyes but a smile that screamed defiance.

"I think a lifetime in the dungeon would be in the best interests of my son," HawkMoth said with an evil smile, the guards then took that as their cue.

"Get up you pirate scum." The guard said yanking Luka up by his coat but instead tearing it off, Luka felt his favorite coat being torn off before they grabbed his arms better than roughly threw him into the cage.

The crew watched as their beloved Captain was stripped of his dignity and forced into a cage like an animal, his coat was torn and had taken parts of his shirt and his hair was still disheveled, he got up and grasped the bars as the door was closed.

"So why don't you just kill me if I am such a threat?" Luka asked as the guards snapped his sword against the cage making the prisoner jump.

"Now why would I do something so stupid?" HawkMoth questioned as the other guard mounted the driver seat and they took off.

"If I did kill you then your crew would come after you but if you're alive then I can use you as leverage." He threatened as the wagon disappeared into the city.

"As for you..." He growled turning back to the crew who all looked at him with pure unadulterated hatred.

"I suggest you all elect a new Captain and take your leave..." He said smiling and staring at them while they all just glared silently.

"...And if I ever see you here again then I swear an entire year of torture lays in waiting for him." HawkMoth threatened before he helped Mayura mount the royal carriage before himself and with a final smile, he shut the door and left.

* * *

"So now what?" Juleka asked aloud what they were all thinking. Alya, Rose, Alix, Mylene, and Juleka were all sitting close together in comfort as Nino stood next to Alya, Nathan was pacing, Cat Noir stood at the railing staring at the city his mask in one hand, Marc leaned against a post watching Nathan pace, Ivan sat on a barrel behind Mylene, and Kim sat on the railing opposite of Cat Noir. The kwami people were all sitting around doing their own things waiting for their next order.

"We have to storm the castle, he would do the same for us, no matter what the consequences," Nathan said aloud catching everyone's attention.

"Even if we die we will fight for what we believe in." he continued making everyone build moral and feel ready to fight.

"Let's get ready to save our Captain," Nathan said making them all agree with shouts of battle cries before they all began to prepare.

One kwami man watched the young blond man as he used his hand to flatten his hair to one side before putting his mask on and holstering his sword. The kwami man decided now was the time to introduce himself, he wore black clothes made of black panther leather and fur; his hair was tied back in dreads and silver bands holding them tightly.

He grabbed an apple and stood up before stalking over to the blond man who stood staring at the city as the others were getting their suits and masks ready.

"Oum Bach Da Yom," he said appearing next to Cat Noir and staring down at the young prince. Cat Noir looke dup at the black animal clad native man who had long black hair and a beard as he ate a slice of stinky cheese.

"What does that mean?" Cat Noir asked seeing the crow's feet at the sides of his eyes.

"Means, 'Good Morrow Young God'" He said in his native accent handing the apple to him and pushing his hand to his mouth indicating that he needed to eat it.

"But I'm not a God," Adrien said in confusion.

"God for Prince in Kwami language." The man said pushing the apple towards him again.

"My tribe, Apples give strength for battles." He said making cat Noir look at him before peeking at the apple then taking a slow but deep bite and chewed the sweet fruit before Adrien's stomach growled in relief of having something on it.

"Also helps hunger." He chuckled before taking another bite of cheese.

"What is your name?" Cat Noir asked as he took another bite of the apple. The man looked at him for a moment before looking back out to the city.

"When Mam Cap offered Kwami sanctuary on ship after our village and home was destroyed I wondered who was crazier, me for agreeing or her for offering." He said both still eating.

"But I am glad. My people have found a new life here. My favorite part is the discovery of cheese." He explained with a smile as Adrien just looked at the man.

"I do wish, my boy was with me. He would be your age at this time." He continued as Adrien looked up at him.

"Just like any father, I would do ANYTHING..." He said staring right into Adrien's soul passed his mask.

"...To have my boy back." he finished making Adrien look confused for a moment then his eyes widened in realization. Knowing his meaning had been delivered the man took a large bite of cheese and walked away.

"You let Kwami know when and where to fight, for I am Plagg Chief of Kwami," he said thrusting his fist against his chest.

Adrien looked at the man before he turned and ran towards Nathan and the others.

"WAIT..." He cried as he pulled off his mask and began straightening his hair.

Nathan and the others were all gathered around planning their mission when he ran up.

"Adrien you don't need to join us in this," Nathan said as the others agreed by lightly patting him.

"No, I am helping with this," he said with sincerity and quickness.

"But I have a better idea that will involve saving more lives than losing them." he continued throwing off his black coat, the others watched and listened to his plan as Cat Noir turned back into Prince Adrian and with a simple flip of his hair the bald side was covered and unseen.

* * *

Luka laid on the hay bed with his hands holding his head, he had fixed his hair, the cuff on his wrist began to chaff and was tight while the chain that connected it to the wall was heavy, his mind wandered to his crew and knew what was to come so he felt at peace for now.

"Might as well sleep," He said turning over and try to get comfortable.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted somewhere upstairs making the wall shake, Luka jumped up and awake. He looked around in surprise as the dust settled before another blast happened.

"Woah, Woah, Woah," He said gripping the wall for stability as rocks fell from the wall. He covered his head as more fell letting sunlight beam in.

"What the hell is going on?" Luka shouted in confusion.

"ATTENTION: KING GABRIEL..." a loud voice came through the hole.

"Kagami?" he questioned going over to the hole, he saw that his dungeon was underground and it was pointed right at the center of town, but what he saw was the most unbelievable.

"You have got to be kidding me." He sighed in exasperation.

"IN RETURN FOR ARRESTING OUR CAPTAIN WE HAVE DETAINED YOUR PRECIOUS GOLDEN BOY," Kagami said through a megaphone making her voice reverberate throughout the city, citizens were coming around to see the commotion and finding the pirates gathered around the city plaza each in their pirate garb representing their chosen animal and partnered with a Kwami person to partner with. Kagami was partnered with a tall, thin kwami man with short and spiky red hair and a skin-tight suit of red leather.

Kim was partnered with a large-eared shaved head man with a stubby body and they both argued and fought like brothers. Nino and Alya were also a great team but they also had kwami partners of a tall beautiful woman with long orange and white hair wearing fox fur and a short older man with a bald head wearing a green leather suit. Max was partnered with a tall and bulky woman with a long white ponytail and a country accent wearing white and grey horse skin. Nathan and Marc were only partnered with each other and that was enough for them, as well as Mylene and Ivan.

They all stood proudly while keeping the crowds back, but what was most eye-catching was the large fountain at the center.

"FATHER! HELP ME PLEASE." Adrien cried out in fear as he was tied to the middle statue letting water douse him with water.

Gabriel rushed out in his white and red suit next to his assistant in her black and red suit, as soon as they arrived so did palace guards all swarming around making more kwamis come out and the pirates all pointed their guns at them and the guards wielded their swords and guns as well.

"Stand down, you will hurt Adrien," Gabriel shouted making the guards ease down.

"You will return our Captain in return for your son," Kagami said pointing her gun at Adrien as he whimpered in fear and looked at his Father in need.

"Not bad, but your all idiots," Luka said quietly as he watched from his viewpoint.

"Go get him," Gabriel told the guards with all due seriousness, with all of the citizens surrounding he couldn't act like or be HawkMoth, so he is doing what he can to save public face.

Luka sat on the hay bed and smiled as the guards came, they were rough when they opened the cage door, he couldn't help but chuckle when they roughly hauled him up and pushed him out the door.

The guards were rough as they led lua out to the courtyard and held him in place next to Gabriel who looked at his prisoner before looking back at the pirates and his wet son.

"Now release my son," Gabriel said with seriousness.

Kagami and Long (her Kwami Partner) both wen to the fountain and roughly cut the ties from Adrien before grasping his arms to drag him as he gasped for air towards the King, Adrien kneeled right in front of Luka and they both stared at each other and as they did Adrien winked at Luka telling him everything he needed to know.

Gabriel reached out as Adrien grabbed his hand just as Kagami reached out and grabbed Luka's hand, Kagami and Gabriel looked at each other before pulling their respective prisoners to their sides. Kagami and the other pirates gathered around Luka and they began heading towards the port, as Gabriel hugged his soaking son who bawled like a baby in his father's embrace.

"Don't follow us. We're leaving and we will not return. But if you try we have gotten Adrien before so don't think we can't do it again." Kagami said as they walked away.

"You... have... my...word," Gabriel growled out as a butler wrapped Adrien in a large blanket who watched his friends leave, Adrien was lead inside for a hot bath.

* * *

Luka walked up on deck after his shower pulling on a fresh shirt, his hair was still wet but styled into place. He walked up to his crew who were all preparing the ship to sail.

"What about Adrien?" Luka asked coming up to Kagami who was talking with Nathan and the 2 chieftains of the Kwami.

"He didn't tell us," Nathan replied looking apologetic.

"It was his idea but he wouldn't say how he would get back, just said for us to trust him," Kagami said with worry.

Luka scratched his head trying to think.

"We not wait long Young Cap." The violet haired Chieftess said looking at the city as the docks were swarming with palace guards all watching their ship.

"Slowly sail away give him more time," Luka said feeling the fall chill raise goosebumps over him while the chill ran down his spine.

"No need." They heard along with a thump on the deck making them jump and turn at the sound. Cat Noir dropped a large bag on the deck along with a smaller bag.

"You're here," Luka said happily.

"Yeah, now let's get outta here, it may not be long before they realize that I'm no longer in bed." Cat Noir said nodding towards Luka making him get to work.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK," Luka shouted walking around on deck and making everyone get to work and quickly.

"Hold on, if you're going to act like a Captain you need to look like one." Cat Noir said coming up to him with a teal, blue, and black royal coat. Luka looked at it and feel in love, He turned around as Cat Noir helped him slip the coat on his arms, Luka pulled the coat on more loving the way it felt and the way it looked, as he looked up Cat Noir also held a new pirate hat, it matched the coat with a matching mask. Luka slapped the hat on with a happy smile then the mask that fit over his face like a glove.

"GET THIS TUB ON THE MOVE MATEYS, WE NEED TO HAVE PARIS OUT OF SIGHT BY SUNDOWN" Luka shouted running around in happiness letting his new teal coat flare around.

"Yes, Captain Viperion." They all said happily getting to work, the sails were dropped and tied down just as the wind picked up catching the sails and whisking them away from Paris.

Cat Noir picked his bags back up and headed towards the door that leads down to the living quarters.

"Not that way, Adrien," Luka said pointing towards the immaculate double doors that led to the Captain's quarters.

"But isn't that the Captain's quarters?" Adrien asked coming up to him.

"Yes, and it's yours now too," Luka said opening the doors and waving him in.

Adrien gave him a look to which Luka returned as he walked through the doors, Adrien stepped down the stairs and into the large master suite. The blue walls, a King-sized bed with teal and black bedding, black tapestries lining the walls, blue curtains, and black furniture.

"We can redecorate as needed," Luka said after closing the doors and walking down into the room before sitting on the bed and staring at him. Adrien carefully set his bags on the floor as they both stared at each other.

"Are you hoping to share the bed?" Adrien said removing his coat and mask, Luka followed his actions in removing his hat, mask, and coat.

"Are you ok with that?" Luka asked as both of them stepped closer to each other, letting their faces get only an inch of each other before Luka reached up rubbing one of Adrien's arms while taking hi cheek into his palm as Adrien grabbed his waist.

"I am that and so much more," Adrien replied before pulling him in and letting their heated lips meet in a dance of desperation, need, devotion, passion, and love.

* * *

Hours and hours, the crew went about their business making sure that the ship was sailing far away from Paris and for hours they hear pounding from the Captain's quarters and shouts of ecstasy, and each of them knew what it meant and it had only been a matter of time since they met.

Inside the cabin, Luka was laying on his stomach with the sheets covering his pelvis, he leaned over Adrien running his fingers through his hair as Adrien laid on his back nothing covering him as he was reaching up running his thumb along Luka's face.

"It's morning," Adrien said with a smile, Luka took a deep breath and sighed still smiling.

"Yeah, and I have an announcement to make," Luka said jumping up and walking towards his clothes and began dressing quickly as the sun rose and illuminating the room.

"What announcement?" Adrien said also standing and following him getting dressed.

* * *

Luka and Adrien emerged from the cabin cleaned and dressed. Paris was long gone and the ship was surrounded by water, the crew gathered around as breakfast was being served.

"Listen up everyone, I would like you to meet your new Co-Captain Cat Noir," Luka said looking around at everyone making them all look at them in surprise as did Cat Noir. Adrien looked at Luka in surprise right before the crew all geared up with loud cheers of happiness.

"Tonight we party, but for now get back to work were headed to Tibetian waters," Luka said slapping on his hat and handing Adrien a white coat before setting a white hat on his head, Luka walked up to the helm as he slung on a black and gold coat to match the black hat with gold lining.

"What is in Tibet?" Adrien asked as Max pointed the direction they needed to go and Luka ran the wheel to head that way.

"Mermaids," Luka said with a mischievous smile.


End file.
